Recently mobile phones have become one of the most widely used and convenient communication equipment. Typically, such phones employ rechargeable batteries, such as NiMH batteries, Li-ion batteries, or Li-polymer batteries, as power supplies. When a battery runs out of electricity, the rechargeable battery is often removed from the housing of the mobile phone so that the battery can be recharged or replaced. A connection mechanism, therefore, is required for connecting the rechargeable battery to the housing of the mobile phone and for releasing the rechargeable battery from the mobile phone at appropriate times.
As the technology evolves, the rechargeable battery not only becomes increasingly thin, but also the mobile phone becomes provided with enhanced functionality. At the same time, the demand for mobile phones of smaller size and increasingly attractive appearance rapidly increases.
Typical prior art mobile phones frequently employ a battery latch as the connection mechanism. The battery latch is usually disposed at one end of the shell of the rechargeable battery such that the rechargeable battery is directly connected to the housing of the mobile phone. Referring to FIG. 1, a schematic diagram of a prior art mobile phone 100 is shown. A battery latch 102 is disposed at one end of the rechargeable battery 101 to connect the rechargeable battery 101 to the housing 103 of the mobile phone 100. Typically, a space is necessarily reserved for a user to gain access to the battery latch 102 during operation. A recess 104 is therefore formed on the housing 103 of the mobile phone 100.
In prior art mobile phone 100 shown in FIG. 1, the battery latch 102 is not integral with the housing 103 of the mobile phone 100, thus degrading the appearance of the phone. Moreover, when the mobile phone 100 employing battery latch 102 to connect the rechargeable battery 101 to housing 103 falls to the ground rechargeable battery 101 may become detached easily from housing 103 resulting in damage to the housing 103 and/or the rechargeable battery 101.
It is therefore a desire to develop a mobile phone having a connection mechanism that is integral with the appearance of the housing and that is convenient for the user to mount or remove the rechargeable battery.